


Above and Beyond

by MrProphet



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Above and Beyond

“Stoopid ‘oomies,” the ork grumbled. “’Angin’ around in dat tin plated town an’ ‘idin’ dere ‘eads. Ain’t got no proper fight in dem.” It propped its shooter against a tree and dropped its trousers. “Give me a proper fight over dis siege warfare any day. Proper bit ov dakkadakkadakka.”

The Ork relieved itself in a wide arc. Some of the more sensitive foliage began to shrivel at once. The ork whistled tunelessly.

Once it was finished, it pulled up its trousers, fastened its belt and reached for its shoota. “If dere was a ‘oomie ‘ere rite now…” it began.

The loud cough of a silenced weapon came from the shrivelled undergrowth. The impact of the bolt in the ork’s throat would barely have registered with its crude nervous system. Only when the head of the shell exploded in the middle of its neck, taking its head clean off, did it really take notice.

After a moment the undergrowth rustled and four scouts in the colours of the Blood Ravens Chapter emerged, silenced bolt pistols and long knives at the ready. They slipped forward to the edge of the forest, overlooking the main ork encampment.

With barely a sound their veteran commander, Sergeant Arbalest, appeared behind them.

“Brother Cyrus,” Arbalest whispered. “You stink like an ork. How do you feel?”

“My skin is burning and I can’t see out of my left eye, Sergeant,” Cyrus replied.

Arbalest nodded. He handed Cyrus his sniper rifle and took the scout’s bolt pistol in exchange. “Cover us from here and try not to pass out,” he ordered. “Scouts, move out.”

Cyrus settled into position with the rifle as his brother scouts slithered down the bank towards the orks mek shop. As they went, Arbalest shook his head in amazement. “At last,” he said to himself, “I’ve found something that goes above and beyond the call of duty.”


End file.
